As any person will attest, security is an area of primary concern, especially in recent times. Due to the fact that people tend to place a high value on their property and personal safety, the marketplace has responded with a variety of products that are intended to protect one's dwelling and belongings from intruders. Ranging in design from simple locking devices to complex motion detectors and forced entry alarm systems, these products comprise a multimillion dollar industry in the United States today. Accordingly, there is a constant need for new and innovative devices that aid in securing one's home or business from burglars, and the like. The use of the video camera with multiple data input provides a means to produce multiple images for the purposes of improving security in a manner which is simple, effective, and cost efficient.